Written In The Stars
by Niknakz93
Summary: Everyone hopes for a Guardian Angel right? Well, Olivia has one... It's just her bad luck that it also happens to be a certain archangel who has a few tricks up his sleeves concerning his not-so-new little "girlfriend." Gabriel/OC
1. Science&Faith

**Science&Faith**

_"You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_you can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours"_

-Science and Faith- The Script.

**20 Years ago...**

Little eight year old Olivia Mayfield smiled up at her father as he set her on his lap so she could stare through the telescope.

_"And which is that Livi?"_

_"Draco?"_

_"Very good sweetie. Now, what's that above it?"_

_"Hercules!"_

_"Correct!"_

The little girls father chuckled now, ruffling her hair. Then he sighed and set her down, getting up and looking up at the night sky, which was littered with stars- a perfect clear night for stargazing.

He sighed now, then said to his daughter. "I gotta grab the lense cap, stay here ok?" he smiled and just said. "See if you can find Cygnus."

Olivia giggled now, then looked back into the lense, trying to find the swan shaped constellation.

Suddenly, a bright light caught her eye, and she turned the telescope and gasped- it was a shooting star, travelling across the sky, growing ever brighter all the time. Olivia froze now, then backed away from the telescope, not needing it, her sky blue eyes widening in fear.

_"Daddy!"_

She ran down the hill now, and just as she ran into him, there was an earth shattering _bang _and a flash of pure white light. The girls father held her tightly as the tremor stopped, then they saw the glare start to fade away.

_"Livi stop!"_

Olivia didn't listen to her father as she ran towards the impact site, curious as to what a fallen star looked like. But what she faced, was the last thing both of them expected. Her eyes widened as she stared at the light, the angel. It looked near enough unconcious.

She wondered if it had fallen from Heaven.

It was beautiful. What with its lacework wings splayed out on the ground, its face serene.

She ran back to her father and dragged him back to the angel, going excitedly. "It's an angel! A real angel!"

The girls father rolled her eyes, but still let his daughter lead him to the site, where he caught sight of the angel... then screamed in agony, grabbing his head.

Olivia watched with wide eyes as he fell to the ground, hands still clamped on his head, but he just lay there, sobbing. She backed away with wide eyes when she saw that her fathers kind dark green eyes were gone, then the light flared up behind her.

She turned around and found herself facing the angel, which had gotten unsteadily to its feet, and was staring at the human girl with curious golden eyes. "You can see me?" it asked in a ringing voice, and Olivia stared, wide eyed at it. Then nodded.

"Are you an angel?" she asked now, eyes growing ever wider. It nodded, then looked at the girls father and sighed, going over to him, making Olivia feel a tad scared as it bent down and touched him- Olivia saw his eyes return, but he was knocked out.

The angel stared at the girl now, then asked. "What's your name?"

She was feeling scared now, and just said, barely more than a whisper. "Olivia." the angel smiled a little now, then bent down to her height and said softly. "Are you afraid?"

Olivia nodded, tears in her eyes. The angel sighed and just said quietly. "My name's Gabriel-" but then there was yells and shouts from the other stargazers that had obviously heard the screams, and the angel stood up, eyes fixed on the approaching humans. He looked down at Olivia now, then told her. "Goodbye Olivia." then was gone in a flash.

Olivia just stood there as the others arrived, fussing over her.

Another stargazer, Yasmin, wondered aloud.

_"I wonder what that light was-?"_

**-Present Day-**

I hummed a little now as I looked through the telescope, staring up at the constellation of Draco, the dragon, taking notes of its co-ordinates.

Now I sat back with a sigh and ran a hand through my blonde brown hair, thinking. It had been twenty years now since that... event. I'd seen an angel, I had been so sure of it. My father had become obsessed with finding this angel, always on the hill, his telescope primed in case another light came by... but it never did.

He never gave up though. His eyes had been burnt out by the sight of the creature he had seen, then it had healed him, leaving swiftly after.

Maybe it had been an angel, maybe it hadn't. I had only been eight at the time, stood there facing this beautiful creature that should have sent me insane, but I remembered every feature of it. Every single golden fleck in its eyes, every single color that had been reflecting through its magnificent lacework wings, as if it had been made by the wind.

Features way too beautiful to put down on paper.

There were footsteps behind me now, then my father, Erics voice. "You can see Cygnus very clearly tonight. And Lyra is right above it."

I nodded in agreement taking a sip from my flask, then looked at my watch and swore- I was almost late for my shift at the cafe.

Dad chuckled as I grabbed my coat and ran down the hill in about ten seconds flat.

-S&F-

It was a slow night at the cafe, which made me wonder why I even bothered rushing here. Oh well, couldn't get much worse could it-?

_"Livi, the guy over there knocked his hot chocolate over. Be a babe and clear it up?"_

I nodded at my supervisor, Hector, then went over, grabbing a cloth and setting it to the brown liquid.

"So sorry, I'm never usually this clumsy. Must be old age getting to me (!)"

I chuckled now and looked up at the guy, then frowned a little. He felt... familiar. But I knew I'd never seen him before. Kinda wavy brown with a hint of blonde hair and strange eyes that I couldn't decide what color they were. More of a dark caramel it seemed.

He was grinning now, then asked. "You wouldn't know about something that happened here about twenty years ago would you?"

I stopped cleaning now, then frowned. "Like what exactly." the guy chuckled, then said. "That story of an angel crashing into the hills?" I chuckled now, then said. "Well... I was there. Eight years old."

His eyes widened now. "Ah. Olivia right?"

"You read my name in the papers?"

"Nah, you're wearing a name tag."

I looked down now and felt incredibly foolish. I grimaced and said. "Yep."

The man chuckled now, then sat back and said. "I bet it was an angel you met." then his grin widened.

_"And maybe he's still looking out for you"_

**A/N: Well, due to Like Father, Like Son, being nearly complete, and deleting about 5 of my crappy stories I got the Gabe fever, and viola! A Gabe/OC:D there's not enough of them out there:( anyway, let's see how many people are interested before another chapter(: so reviews and feedback myc loved! x**


	2. Lost Then Found

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, and I got up for my main job of teaching art at the local college. Waiting tables was my once a week job. Hey- it actually paid kinda well.

I was sat in my class now, setting the students a task of drawing the person opposite them.

_"And you?"_

I jolted a little as that man from last night was sat next to me, as if he'd just appeared. Hell it made me jump, and I hissed. "How the hell-!"

The guy chuckled now, then said. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted this information on a sighting in Jacksonville, but sure, okay then-"

"Wait!"

He turned back to me now as I sat on my chair, watching him stand there with his arms folded. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow and just said. "Didn't I tell you last night? Man I'm so forgetfull sometimes. The name's Gabriel."

I nodded now, realizing he wasn't just saying the archangel name for a reason. I could see it in his eye that he was telling the truth.

Huh. Me meeting a guy called Gabriel-? Classic.

"What are you-?" I started, but then he handed me a newspaper cutting, which I swiftly read and understood- an "angel" sighting in Jacksonville. He hadn't lied.

I was interested alright now, standing up and stared at the cutting, biting my lip a little. "Jacksonville huh?" I asked him now, then he nodded and said. "I'm off there now. Unless you wanna come."

"Im teaching."

"After school then?"

I stared at his excited eyes, then found myself saying. "Ok. Sure." Gabriel grinned now, then said. "We're gonna have a blast!"

_Yeah, that was what I was worried about..._

-WINS-

When my school day had ended, I waited outside my house, having given Gabriel my address, and sighed, running my hand through my hair. This... obsession was getting downright unhealthy now. I was off with a total stranger, not knowing who he was at all.

But for some reason, I trusted him...

A dark blue Mustang came around the corner now, then stopped in front of me. The window rolled down and Gabriel looked out, lowering his sunglasses. "Need a ride Ma'am?" he said in a Texan accent, making me laugh- he just seemed so... lovable and bonkers. He got out now and said. "You get in, I'll shove your crap in the boot."

"My crap eh?"

"Well... you chicks do come with an awful lot of baggage."

"Oh? And how many have you slept with?"

"I lost track at a thousand."

I laughed now, shaking my head a little. Yeah, a character alright.

-WINS-

On the road, Gabriel stuck the radio on, grinning at the new song that had just came on- Evanescence- Everybodys Fool. He seemed to think the song title kinda funny, then offered me a chocolate bar, which I politely declined and he stuck it in his own mouth, saying with his mouth full. "What are you even gonna say to this angel?"

I'd never really thought of that fact before, then wondered- what would I say-?

I was quiet, then just said slowly. "I just... why was he there-? I don't know why I want to find him... I just-" I groaned now and just said glumly. "I bet you're thinking me pretty stupid at the moment."

Gabriel scowled and said. "Hot chick like you? No chance."

I raised an eyebrow now, then just said with a snort. "Hot chick? Wow. Bit forwards aren't we?"

He shrugged and just said. "Hey, we all have our bad pick up lines. I can't exactly go- 'Oh, you're rather hot. Would you like to have s-?'"

"Gimme' a break!"

"I got a Breakaway bar?"

"Huh?"

"A Breakaway bar. You know? Chocolate? Natural happy pill?"

"Is that all you think about? Chocolate?"

"Maybe. What can I say- I have a sweet tooth."

"More than just "tooth" try your whole mouth."

"Damn you got me. Hey look- no hands-!"

_"Gabriel-!"_

"Relax! Man... you're not gonna get hurt around me ok?"

I frowned a little on how he said it- his tone. It was like he was being deadly serious.

Weird...

-WINS-

I sat down on the motel bed now we'd reached Jacksonville in just a few hours. Now I staring around- it was kinda tacky, but still. It'd do anyway.

Gabriel came in now, then sighed. "Sorry it's kinda crappy. I usually snap my fingers and go to a nice little place with a few chicks ready in bed."

I laughed now, shaking my head as I kicked my shoes off and lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. I yelped when I opened them to see him staring down at me, then grinned. "Choccy bar?"

"What?"

"Do you want a chocolate bar?"

"I'm good thanks."

Gabriel plonked himself down on the bed now, then just said, cocking his head at me. "So this angel... what was his name?"

"The same as yours."

"Gabriel? Wow. It must have been the archangel!"

I rolled my eyes now and turned over, facing the other side, feeling his weight vanish, and the bedsprings go down the other side of the room. I spied a look at the figure now, his back turned to me. I sighed a little and turned back over, wondering just why the hell I had agreed to come "hunting" with this guy.

I closed my eyes and nodded off.

-WINS-

When I woke up, I groaned a little as the sunlight hit me, then I heard a perky voice go. "Rise and shine Livi!"

I groaned again and sat up, staring at Gabriel, who was stood at the table, a half eaten... suprise, suprise (!) a Twix.

Jeez did this guy even sleep-!

I got up now and just asked. "Huh-? What are we-?" Gabriel sighed at me now, then made a sound that sounded suspiciously like. _"Humans sometimes."_

He seemed to grab a plate of eggs and bacon from the middle of nowhere, then gave it to me. I stared at it, and he told me. "It's not poisoned. I assure you."

"No, I'm just worried about..."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Doesn't matter."

Gabriel smirked a little now, then just said, sitting down on the end of my bed and frowned. "You had a nightmare last night? You started screaming..."

I dropped the fork now, my eyes wide- I had a near death experience when I was eighteen. My car had crashed into the river, and somehow, I got out.

It was a miracle they all said.

Hell it still tormented me. Those closed spaces and water. I was scared of the thing now.

I nodded and just sighed, taking a bite out of the bacon. "I... When I was eighteen, I was in a car accident. It came very close..."

Gabriel sighed now, then said quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya."

I chuckled and just said. "It doesn't matter. I'm overreacting again."

He didn't smile now, but just sighed and said. "Anyway, I went ahead and had a ferret around. Nothing. It was gone already."

Now I swore to myself and groaned. "What the hell am I doing here-? We're never going to find this thing! We both know that!" I sighed and got up, placing my now emptied plate into the sink, then just said quietly. "I gotta... go home. This is a waste of time. It wasn't an angel. It couldn't have been... it's all myths and legends. They're not real."

Gabriel was quiet, but then his phone suddenly went off, making him answer straight away, then he started grinning. He ended the call and just said. "Oh he's here. Still here I mean."

I frowned now, then said curiously. "Where?"

Gabriel just shrugged and said. "This hotel not too far away."

I nodded defiantly and got up, grabbing my shoes and yanking them on. "Come on then Gabe! Let's go!"

He chuckled, but grabbed his keys and coat and followed.

-WINS-

The hotel was posh and expensive, the floor ornate and... well, expensive again really. It was beautiful.

I sighed now, then Gabriel walked up to me and said quietly. "Room thirty. He's there."

Now I nodded and clenched my fist, but then-

_"Gabriel-?"_

We both turned now, then I saw two men staring at us- well, Gabriel. They were both tall, but one of them with the longish brown hair was the tallest, while the other had shorter, a tad lighter hair.

I heard Gabriel mutter. "Oh for Dads sake-!" then I asked. "Who are you-?" the tall one sighed now, then said. "How ae you even alive-?"

Gabriel growled now, then said angrily. "Well thanks alot for ruining everything! Do you _want _me to go back to Hell! Because I will be unless I-!"

"Easy tiger." the shorter one said now, frowning like his companion, then his eyes met mine and he asked Gabriel. "Who's the chick?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

The tall one nodded and folded his arms. "Ok... so a very dead archangel slash Trickster pops up, looking very alive with a girl at his side? Mmhmm. Nothing at all right?"

"Right." Gabriel said, eyes narrowed a little.

But what had I just heard-? Archangel-?

I gasped now and looked at him, saying blankly. "It was... you-? All along-?"

Gabriel was silent, then rolled his eyes. "Guilty. I got a broken halo and fluffy wings. Probably even a white little toga somewhere too."

But I just... couldn't believe it. All these years of searching, and here was the answer-

One apparently, should be dead archangel.

**A/N: And another little chapter:) sorry it's kinda boring atm:( Gonna get muuuuch better soon:D believe me! Thanks alot! Reviews much loved! x**


End file.
